


i'm a top notch bitch (you know it's true)

by simmer (lemonpie)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cis Peter Lukas, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpie/pseuds/simmer
Summary: Elias had been sitting here for four hours now, writing things and signing things and ignoring the steadily growing weight in his gut. Two hours in he'd crossed his legs. That wasn't so unusual - he often sat that way, simply for his own comfort. But by the third hour he'd had to shove a hand down between his thighs and grip himself tight.There was no denying it. He had to piss. Bad.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	i'm a top notch bitch (you know it's true)

**Author's Note:**

> dont. dont look at me. this is self indulgent. i wrote this for me and me alone. 
> 
> words used for elias   
> \- cunt  
> \- cock/dick 
> 
> yeah. this is piss porn.

It isn't often they do this. 

Mostly because Elias isn't always in the mood for it, or, if he is, Peter isn't. But when they align their wants, their needs, it's better than anything else they do together. 

It goes like this, when they do it this way. 

\--

Elias had been sitting here for four hours now, writing things and signing things and ignoring the steadily growing weight in his gut. Two hours in he'd crossed his legs. That wasn't so unusual - he often sat that way, simply for his own comfort. But by the third hour he'd had to shove a hand down between his thighs and grip himself tight. 

There was no denying it. He had to piss. Bad. 

As the fourth hour rolled into a fifth, Elias couldn't find it in himself to sit still. His heel bounced against the carpet in an unsteady rhythm. When a broad hand stroked his hair back from his sweaty forehead he could have wept in relief. "Took you long enough." He sniped instead, voice strained. 

Peter laughed, the laugh that made something low and hot in his gut go tight. He gripped himself tighter and his heel started thumping against the floor harder, steadier. "Alright, alright," Peter said, stroking those big fingers over his neck. "Gotta go?" 

"Obviously." Elias spat, trying to ignore how the petting made him want to relax every muscle in his body. Peter's thumb petted lightly behind his ear and he had to tighten the cross of his legs to stop himself from actually letting go. 

In one swift motion, before he could even register it, Peter had swept him up off of his chair, sat down in it, and sat Elias on his lap. He barely held on, letting out a cry entirely unbecoming of a man of his status. Peter shushed him, stroking his chest and neck. "Peter-" He growled through gritted teeth, squirming. He could feel Peter getting hard against his back, and humiliation flushed his cheeks. 

Big fingers went to the buttons of his shirt. Once, Peter had simply torn his clothes right off of him, and while Elias had found it incredibly hot in the moment, he'd given Peter an earful about it afterwards. So now he unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open, revealing pale skin smattered with freckles. Elias tightened his grip on himself and folded his legs harder as Peter's fingers found his chest, tugged lightly on his nipples until they were hard. 

"Think you could hold it while I fucked you?" Peter rumbled in his ear. Ever too crass for Elias' tastes, but it made his cunt ache, slick staining his underwear. 

"No," He gasped, shaking his head, even as Peter's left hand went to his stomach, spread out across the hard swell of his aching bladder, and pushed. Elias wailed, thrashing, gripping himself and squirming wildly as Peter laughed in his ear. 

He let up on the pressure after a moment, and even that was almost enough to make Elias lose it. "C'mon," Peter cajoled, petting his chest again. "Bet you could." Elias felt dizzy with want, his legs aching to spread out and let Peter slot himself between them. 

"I'm- I'm at work," He said, weakly, and Peter hummed, getting those huge hands on his thighs. Elias already knew how this was going to go. "Peter- Fuck-" 

Peter tugged his legs apart, forcing them out of the pretzel he'd squeezed himself into. The muscle cramped and ached, but Elias had more pressing matters to attend to. Peter had hooked his knees behind Elias', forcing him to keep his legs spread, and he cupped the hand that Elias still had pressed against himself, almost gently. 

"Ought to get everyone in here." Peter said against his ear, even as he pulled Elias' hand away. "Let them watch you lose it." 

Squirming, a high sound ripping from his throat, Elias felt the first spurt of wet heat against his underwear. Peter felt him tense, and his free hand went to the crotch of Elias' slacks, rubbing light circles against his cunt. 

"There we go," He crooned, all soft, beard scratching against Elias' neck. His legs hitched Elias' further apart, and he knew Peter was watching for that moment when he lost control and tipped over the edge, the faint itch of being watched against the back of his neck. 

There was hardly anyone in the building. He knew that, they both did. Peter would make him walk out with his pants wet, come staining his thighs, and Elias would get hard and aching because of it. 

Peter pushed down against the solid swell of his bladder again, and a gush of piss came out without Elias' permission, soaking into his underwear and wetting his slacks a little at the crotch. "God-" He blurted, voice low and shaking. It felt so good, even that small release, so good that it made Elias ache and throb. Peter rubbed little circles against his cock through his damp pants and wet underwear, and he jerked, trying to close his legs.

"Peter- Peter, I'm going to-" 

Those big, strong fingers rubbed harder, faster, and Elias was coming, his head rolled back. With each pulse of his orgasm, his control trembled, and as he came down, he finally felt himself relax. There was nothing he could do.

The whine that pulled from him as piss poured out of him and soaked his slacks, Peter's jeans, his leather chair, was quiet. "That's it," Peter cooed at him, and he moaned, long and loud and shameless as he finally, finally felt relief. 

It lasted a good two minutes, and when he was finally done, he slumped in Peter's lap, exhausted, cunt throbbing, cock hard and aching. 

"Done?" Peter asked him, and he nodded. Then Peter was picking him up and setting him on his feet - his knees buckled a bit, but Peter held him up - and he was bent over his desk, hips up. He let Peter pull his trousers down to his knees, grimacing a little at the wet fabric. 

"Look at you," Peter rumbled, unzipping his own trousers. Elias tilted his arse up, baring himself further to Peter's gaze, just to hear him groan. Thick fingers prodded at his hole, and then slipped inside. "That's it." Peter repeated, almost made breathless with what he was looking at. 

Elias couldn't help it. He slipped himself inside Peter's mind, just behind his eyes, to look down at himself. He'd always found this body particularly attractive, and now was no exception. Peter's big fingers stretching out his soaked cunt, cock hard and throbbing, standing out from the thatch of dark hair surrounding it, hips tilted upwards to bare himself further. When Peter dragged his gaze away and up his back, he saw that his own ears were pink.

"Stop that," Peter said, curling his fingers harshly, and Elias let out a high, wavering moan, looking through his own eyes again. 

Then Peter was pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Elias' shirt. It was disgusting but he could feel himself twitch as Peter did it. "H-" Elias started. 

He didn't get a chance to finish his word, let alone his sentence, before Peter was pushing forward into him, hot and hard and so thick. 

The noise he made echoed through the office, and Peter's hand found his hair and yanked hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. It stung, but it felt good. It all felt too good. As usual, Peter wasted no time in fucking him hard and fast, the filthy sound of it overly loud in the otherwise quiet room. 

"Peter," Elias gasped unsteadily, gripping the desk, white-knuckled. Peter pulled on his hair again, hips slapping against his arse so hard he'd probably have bruises later. 

He drooled a little as Peter rammed into him, eyes glassy. Usually, he'd snark at Peter not to come inside of him, and Peter would pull out and come on his back or his thighs, and that was fine. But when they did it like this, it was different. 

Peter leaned down, wrenched his head back, and bit down on the crook of his neck, hard. Elias came, sudden and unexpected, shoving his hand down to rub at his cock frantically as Peter thrust once, twice more and then stilled for a moment. Wet heat blossomed inside of Elias, and he moaned, voice cracking as Peter worked out his orgasm with a few tiny thrusts. 

Then he pulled out, slowly, as his cock started to soften, and Elias tensed, pushing his thighs together and tugging on his own cock slowly. 

Piss hit the back of his thighs, hot enough to steam, and behind him he heard Peter sigh in relief. Elias moaned again, arching his back a little so that the piss was hitting his arse instead of his thighs, and Peter chuckled, adjusting to accommodate.

He came again just as Peter's stream was dying down, and Peter patted his hip fondly and pulled his soaked slacks up again, buttoning them for him. 

It was disgusting. 

Elias was still aching and dizzy with want. 

"Ready to get going?" Peter asked, offering his arm. 

They walked together through the institute once Elias' trousers had stopped dripping, although they were still obviously soaked. Humiliation flushed Elias' pale cheeks, especially with how damn smug Peter looked.

He'd get his own back. 

Just as soon as he could feel his legs again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far gg. thanks for reading and consider leaving a kudos. maybe a comment if youre feeling brave. uwu


End file.
